1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for attaching a knob for use with a rotary switch.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Rotary selector switches are used to make selection of a variety of settings, such as channel selection, in portable radio communication equipment and other electronic equipment. In portable radio equipment, as the size of the equipment is reduced, these rotary switches become small, many now occupying a space of less than 1 centimeter square.
While a compact rotary switch features a highly precise structure, because of its small size, it provides poorly defined rotational resistance as tactile feedback to the operator when it is operated. In addition, because of only a small force which holds such a rotary switch at any given setting position, it can be rotated inadvertently by accidentally touching it, thereby changing the setting condition and requiring the setting to be corrected.